


Cinderballet

by FallWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actually it's pointe, Ballet, Cinderella AU, F/M, I'm Supposed To Be Sleeping, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, but not at the same time, i'll do my best, i'll fix this later, more to come - Freeform, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallWriter/pseuds/FallWriter
Summary: Alexander is an amazing dancer, but few people know about it. One day, someone sees Alex dancing and he runs away, forgetting his shoes and a note with the person. A couple seconds later Alex runs into another person who wants to know more. Alex's world is turned upside down from that point on.This is my first fanfic, so I'll try my best!...Title is subject to change, and I somehow always manage to update late at night?





	1. In Which Alex Meets People

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I'll try my best. I don't have a beta, so everything is all on me, and spellcheck. I hope I did ok, and I hope you enjoy!-Fall

Alex was finally calm, he was dancing on his toes with his arms moving gracefully. He was happy because he knew that no one else was here, that no one would ever know his secret.

He froze with his back turned to the front of the stage, where all of the chairs were in the pit. A voice cursed and Alex peeked over his shoulder and and let out a quiet curse when he saw the boy. The boy was John Laurens, curly brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and freckles that could outnumber the stars, and the sun couldn't compare to his smile. John’s dad was a senator and John was the most popular and one of the nicest boys at school, maybe one of the nicest he’s ever met. John was walking toward the stage and Alex panicked. He quickly ran off the stage and grabbed his bag, and practically ripped off his shoes. He was holding his shoes and ran down an aisle of the theatre.

He was almost to the door when he felt a hand stop him by grabbing his arm. Alex froze and tensed up. “You’re a beautiful dancer” Alex eyes widened as he slowly put his bag and shoes down. “You saw that” Alex was whispering “Yes, and it was one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen in my entire life” Alex stuttered out a little “Thank you” John’s hand relaxed “Can you turn around so I can see your face, it was hard to tell from the back of the theatre” Alex shook his head. “Can I at least get your name” Alex opened and closed his mouth a couple times and was about to tell him part of his name when he heard two voices. Alex tensed and grabbed his bag and practically whispered screamed “I have to go!” then he ran out. In his haste, Alex forgot his shoes and didn't notice when a piece a paper fluttered out of his bag and to the floor. John gently picked up both. He gently cradled the shoes to his chest then grabbed the note. He quickly skimmed over it; it was a note to Aaron Burr, he quickly skimmed the bottom for a name it was signed from A.Ham.

John sighed and faced the two coming in, it was two of the Schuyler siblings. “Angellliiiiiicccccaaaaaaa”............there was an awkward silence “and Peggy?” The two looked at each other “Where’s Eliza?” 

A couple hallways down Eliza was hurrying down the hallway. She ran into a small body and the both fell down. Eliza immediately sat up and couldn’t help the gasp that came from her mouth, the boy in front of her was gorgeous. He had shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and was tinier then she was. She just wanted to hold him forever and keep him far away from all danger in the world. She immediately took charge and scooped him up by the armpits to help him stand up. She leaned down and grabbed his bag, then started inspecting him to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. The boy was blushing a cherry red. “What’s your name cutie? I’m Eliza.” He blushed more and stuttered “I’m Alexander.” She smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, then she straightened up and leaned over, so her mouth was next to his ear. “It was nice to meet you” she cooed into his ear. He let out a shy giggle. He smiled and glanced around nervously “I have to go!” Then he ran away. 

The rest of the day had Eliza and John thinking about a certain boy they had talked to that day.  
   


	2. Lots of Thinking and Interactions, Plus Aaron Burr Better Watch His Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Snow days. I wanted to get this out earlier (and it's a little boring but I needed to give information) but I had stuff (full explanation at the bottom if you really want it). I want to thank everyone who liked it, and the people who read it. I got two bookmarks!!!!!!! That is way more then I was expecting. So thank you everyone! And a special shoutout to pheonixaggie06, for being the first person to like my first fanfiction. You probably want me to stop rambling, so again, thank you, and on with the story!

Alex was breathing heavily as he tried to locate his brother’s car. He was walking around the parking lot and kept checking over his shoulder, making sure that Eliza or John didn’t follow him outside. Alex’s face flushed as he thought about his encounters with the two of them. Both are so nice, and gorgeous….and totally out of my league, Alex what are you thinking?! “MON PETIT LION!” Alex whipped his head around to see his adoptive brother, Lafayette, standing there. Alex startled back as he realized Lafayette was talking to him. Lafayette had a concerned look on his face and he reached out to smooth Alex’s hair back, and away from his face “Are you ok? You seem, how you say, distracted.” Alex rolled his eyes but gave a tiny smile. “I’m fine, and Laf,” Lafayette looked t him and cocked his head to the side “Yes” Alex glared, “You Know exactly what  I’m going to say about the ‘How you say’ joke.” Lafayette pouted “But it never fails to make you smile.” Alex shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “Let’s just head back home, George and Martha must be wondering where we are.” Lafayette wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pointed at the sky. “To are humble steed we go!”

Alex snorted and started walking to the car. “Come on.” Laf smirked. “Walk as fast as you like, but you can’t get in without the keys.” Alex raised an eyebrow and opened the passenger door. “Check again.” Laf patted his pants and coat pockets down until he realized that his keys were in his hands when he walked up to Alex. He puffed out his cheeks and huffed “Seriously?” Alex gave him a cheeky grin and flicked his hand open, then started twirling Laf’s keys around his fingers. Laf sighed and got into the car, and drove them home, but he made sure to add an “I’ll get you back for this.” Alex just laughed and Lafayette had a feeling he would never win a game of revenge any time soon.

Eliza quickly caught up to her siblings, who were trying to talk to a spaced out John Laurens. Eliza walked over and saw John clutching pointe shoes and a note. That’s weird, she thought, I knew John was an actor and he danced for it, but I didn’t think he did pointe. Then she noticed another thing. Those shoes are way too small for him. Eliza was pushed out of her thoughts as Angelica and Peggy started talking. “How was your first day?” Peggy questioned nicely. Angelica cut straight to the question “Where were you?” Eliza sighed happily and swooned. “I got distracted by these two boys in the hallway, then I ran into the most gorgeous person in the world.” Angelica and Peggy blinked a couple times and Peggy sighed. “Man, you’re helpless already.” Eliza just smiled dopily. “Did you get his name?” Angelica quickly cut in. Eliza nodded “His name is Alexander.” Angelica and Peggy quickly shared a look, and had a wordless conversation. “Knowing you, you probably didn’t ask for his number; so we’ll help you look for him.” Eliza smiled gratefully, “Thank you guys so much!” She quickly hugged the two of them. Eliza turned to John. “So what’s got you helpless, turtle boy?”

John was thinking about the letter, and the mysterious, gorgeous person from before. He was quickly startled out of his thoughts and looked over to see the Schuyler siblings staring expectantly at him. He Knows them because his dad and the Schuyler's’ dad are both senators, and the four of them had been dragged to parties; and they met when they were children. John Flushed when he realized he still hadn’t answered the question. “A beautiful person, who just slipped away from my fingertips.” Angelica and Peggy sighed “Two lovesick idiots.” John felt himself flush and look away. His gaze trailed to the note clutched in his hand, he thought for a couple moments. Soon he turned back to the siblings with a determined face. “If you will, I will take my leave, I have to talk to a certain Aaron Burr.” He flashed them a smile and walked out of the theatre with determination, hope, and brightness; because he will be one step closer to finding his dancer. And nothing, and no one will stop him. I’m coming for you Aaron Burr, He thought, and you better be able to answer my questions.

Aaron Burr sneezed and looked around while rubbing his nose. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon, and that I’m apart of it. He thought. Aaron just looked around uneasily, and smiled at anyone who passed him, but keeping his eyes and ears open; while trying to sink into his jacket as much as possible nd thinking, I have a feeling the world is gonna turn upside down soon, and a certain hurricane is going to be at the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So explanation time! I had karate, then I went out with my best friend, then I helped my sister make something for her boyfriend, then we painted our nails because we had staining paint/grease on them. So, eventful day? Again thank you everyone who took the time to read (I think 22?), like (3 people!!!!!!), and bookmark(2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Also, please fix my French if it needs to, I have very basic understanding and I'm struggling taking Spanish classes (I don't even plan on taking Spanish next year)Goodbye for now my little.......leaves? Yes! Leaves, that can work. Anyway so long and goodnight. (Because I'm a trash can that is small [I'm literally like 5'2] with anger issues). Bye~ -Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok. I know it's a little short but I'm still getting used to it. TBH I don't like most writing I do, but I figured I'd share? I'm supposed to be sleeping, and finishing a paper for class. Whoops? Who needs sleep anyhow? I would love to hear what you have to say! Just be gentle please, this is my first fanfic, and every part of this is purely me and spellcheck. Anyway I've gotta go! Lovely to see if you made it to the end and if you liked it! Bye~


End file.
